


TFA Drabbles and Headcanons

by fuckingkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bloodplay, Boot Worship, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Inappropriate use of a Lightsaber, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Mental Health Issues, Past Rape/Non-con, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkyloren/pseuds/fuckingkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous asked: I need some Poe X reader X Kylo domination sin to get me through this weekend and you're the only ones who get me. Pls pls pls</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Darkpilot Domination

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: I need some Poe X reader X Kylo domination sin to get me through this weekend and you're the only ones who get me. Pls pls pls

You’re lying naked on Kylo’s bed, watching him and Poe make out, their fingers tangled in each other’s luscious hair, Kylo’s hands roaming the pilot’s body and peeling off his jacket. You reach down to touch yourself as you watch their tongues wrestle and hear their lustful sighs.

Kylo pushes Poe face first onto the bed so that he lands between your legs. Poe smiles devilishly up at you, biting his lip. Kylo spits on his big cock and teases Poe’s entrance. The Commander stares you down as he pushes in, slow and heavy. Poe gets to work licking and sucking your folds.

Poe’s face is still bloody from his interrogation. You wipe the blood and sweat from his forehead and run your fingers through his thick hair, making it stick and clump together. You suck your thumb coyly, tasting iron.

Kylo’s thrusts are slow but hard, drawing wanton moans from Poe’s lips. His moans vibrate against your clit and you arch your back, cumming violently. Poe bites your clit and tugs hard. Tears prick your eyes at the overstimulation.

Riding Poe’s cock while Kylo fucks your ass. Poe bites your neck roughly, marking your sensitive skin. Kylo spanks you until you’re pink and sore. Both cocks stretching your tight holes open, filling you to the brim.

Kylo force-chokes both of you and you stare down in awe at Poe’s face, his eyebrows furrowed in desperation. You gasp and sputter, clenching around Poe’s dick, riding out another orgasm.

Both men cum inside you and you sit back on their softening cocks, not wanting them to pull out. When they do, you’re utterly leaking, soiled with cum.

Time for a shower…


	2. Shower Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: OKAY OKAY HEAR ME OUT: shower sex but one of the shower heads is one u can take off the hook and stuff? And kylo takes it out of the hook and uses it to tease you? (I'm shitty at this pls expand)

Kylo follows you into the shower where you turn the water on, nice and hot. You wet your hair, then let Kylo stand under the shower head. The water cascades down his muscular body and you blink against the rising steam.

Kylo pulls you in for a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue past your lips. He holds your face with both hands as you moan into his open mouth. Your hands rest over his shoulders. Your naked bodies are grinding against each other, Kylo’s cock pressed against your stomach.

Kylo takes the other shower head from its stand and sets it to “massage.” He aims it towards your scalp, the bullets of water rushing out to hit your hair. He moves it down your body, focusing on one limb at a time, raising goosebumps along your skin.

Finally he arrives at your pussy. He spreads your lips and brings the shower head directly to your clit. Your knees nearly buckle at the stimulation. He grinds the shower head against your pussy, drawing out low moans from your throat.

You grip his biceps desperately as the sensation overwhelms you. He holds the shower head with one hand and fingers you with the other. The water from the main shower head is hitting Kylo’s back and the tile floor of the shower. You listen to the splattering sounds as you roll your hips into Kylo’s hand.

Dripping wet in more places than one, you suddenly climax. The water keeps hitting your clit until your face screws up in pain. Kylo sees this and turns off the shower head, placing it back in its stand. He makes a show of licking his fingers clean, staring at you with half-lidded eyes.

Then he basically fucks the shit out of you while you brace yourself against the shower wall.


	3. Darkpilot Shower Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: But for real can we get a little Poe/Kylo shower action?

Poe washes the sweat and blood from his face, running his fingers through his hair and smiling against the hot spray of water. Kylo comes up behind him and grabs his hips, pressing his cock against Poe’s ass. Poe leans back into the taller man, reaching up to fist Kylo’s raven locks.

Kylo kisses Poe’s neck softly, then harder, nipping at his skin with his sharp canines. “Ow, fuck,” the pilot whines, “Haven’t I bled enough today?” Kylo smirks and starts using his tongue instead, making him moan loudly.

Poe turns around and kisses Kylo full on the lips, unexpectedly dominating the larger man with his tongue. He wraps one hand around Kylo’s neck, right under his jaw, choking him ever so slightly.

Kylo gets to his knees and starts sucking him off, looking plaintively up into his eyes. As if the water wasn’t lube enough, he drools generously onto Poe’s cock, choking as he deepthroats him. Poe starts fucking his face ruthlessly, grinning at the strangled sounds that fill his ears. Poe pulls out, grips Kylo’s face and spits on him before pushing his cock past his pink lips again.

Then Kylo is bent over, his ass against Poe’s hips. Poe blinks as the water streams down his face. His lips part as he pushes himself into Kylo’s tight asshole. “Take it,” he snarls.

Kylo blushes at the command. He works up the courage to experiment with some dirty talk. “Am I your little whore, Daddy?” Poe raises his eyebrows, but goes along with it. “Yeah you’re my whore, you’re my fucking dirty little slut.” “Oh fuck me harder, Daddy, give it to me just the way I deserve it.”

The wet sounds of their raw fucking combine with the slaps of water against Poe’s back. He reaches forward to grab Kylo’s hair and Kylo winces. “You fucking like that?” Kylo answers with loud, stuttering moans, surrendering to Poe’s cock.

Kylo jerks himself off and watches his cum wash down the drain. Poe’s getting close now. “Fuck… Fuck, get on your knees.” Kylo obeys and opens his mouth wide. Thick white ropes fall onto his tongue and his face. He keeps sticking his tongue out, letting Poe survey his work. He swallows and stands up to rinse the cum from his face.

They kiss again, sharing the aftertaste of Poe’s cum, exploring each other’s slick bodies with their hands. They stand in the shower for a few more minutes, enjoying the afterglow before turning the water off.


	4. Pegging Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I am so sorry if I kill the sin train with this. Okay here goes. How do we feel about pegging? Especially Hux or Kylo? Cause I would love to be the cause of their moaning and whimpering. Fuck.

The General’s eyes would widen at the sight of the dildo you’re planning to use. Strapped tight around your waist, it’s so thick he doesn’t know if he can take it. He wraps his lips around it cautiously, but you force your hips forward and shove it into his mouth. He gags when it brushes the back of his throat. You pull out and watch the drool coating his chin, then push back in.

You grab a fistful of his red hair and shake his head around the dildo. He lets out a muffled moan; his jaw is aching from the effort. “Good boy,” you smile, and he blushes.

He gets on all fours on the bed and you kneel behind him. You spread some lube on two fingers and coax his entrance, feeling him clench. “Relax,” you say softly. He’s shaking in anticipation.

You slide one finger into him. It’s so tight and silky smooth. He inhales sharply as you tug at his prostate.

Two fingers now, stretching him open. He throws his head back and a moan rumbles through his chest. “Y/N… That feels so good…” You thrust in and out slowly and he spreads his legs further for you.

You grip the dildo between your legs. Too much lube is not enough lube. You use almost half the bottle, spreading it up and down the dildo until it’s glistening.

You stick the head in and Hux sobs. “Can you take more?” He whimpers but nods his head. You push all the way in. Once you’re sure that it fits, you start fucking him faster, rocking your hips against his ass.

You use his own riding crop to spank him, turning his freckled ass pink. He flinches and moans every time it connects with his skin.

He flips over and you hold his legs in the air while you fuck him. He’s so close now, his face screwed up in pleasure, gasping your name. When he cums, it lands on his stomach, warm and white.

You make him clean up his mess.


	5. Darkpilot Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Snuggly Poe / Kylo aftercare!!!!! Soft kisses and gentle touches!!!! He'd be really sweet..

Kylo’s head is humming with endorphins, a warm daze enveloping his mind. Poe is still inside him, jerking his hips through the aftershocks of his climax. He pulls out and reaches down to remove Kylo’s blindfold. He lies down next to him, catching his breath.

Poe hovers over him and smiles. The two share a deep kiss, fueled by affection rather than the blind hunger that filled them moments ago. Soft lips brush against each other, tongues dancing experimentally. Poe pulls away and kisses Kylo’s jaw, then moves down to his neck.

He plants soft kisses on Kylo’s tender skin, one for every bruise and crescent-shaped bite mark. He threads his fingers through the younger man’s hair, softly massaging the scalp where he had tugged and yanked roughly.

Kylo sighs, resting his hands on Poe’s hips, his eyes fluttering shut. Poe caresses his broad chest, fingers ghosting over the pink scratch marks he left there. They kiss again, short and sweet little kisses, gentle gasps escaping their lips.

Poe entangles his legs with Kylo’s, one arm splayed across his chest before pulling a blanket up over them. Kylo nuzzles his nose and snuggles into the pillows. Poe kisses his nose and his forehead, then takes his hand and kisses his fingers one at a time.

Kylo watches his face as he presses his puckered lips to his fingertips. He does the same to his other hand and Kylo reaches out to caress Poe’s face. Poe smiles and leans into the touch, opening his eyes to meet Kylo’s gaze. They stay like that for a long time, just looking at each other, soft smiles tugging at the corners of their mouths, before they slowly drift off to sleep.


	6. Darkpilot Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Darkpilot daddy kink tho!!!

Dom Poe:

He loves to choke a kneeling Kylo, to wrap his fingers around his throat and squeeze while he threatens him. “Have you been a bad boy?” Kylo hums his assent. “Do you know what happens to bad little boys?” No response, just choking sounds.

“Bad boys get punished.”

He slaps Kylo hard across the face and Kylo whimpers. “Please, Daddy, you’re hurting me.” Poe laughs in his face. “I’m only giving you what you deserve.”

Another hard slap and Kylo swallows thickly. “Fuck,” he mutters. Poe grabs his face roughly. “Watch your mouth, whore.” Kylo looks down at the floor. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

Poe brandishes his length, pumping it with one hand. “You think you deserve this cock?” Kylo hesitates. “Y-yes Daddy… Please let me taste your cock.” “What’s that? I can’t hear you.” “Please! Please Daddy, I wanna suck your co-” Suddenly his mouth is full. Poe rams into his throat repeatedly, making Kylo drool all over him.

He fucks Kylo doggy-style on the bed, gripping his hips with both hands. “Little- fucking- whore,” he snarls, one word for each hard thrust. “Take that cock.” After he gets off, he doesn’t let Kylo cum at first, but makes him beg like the filthy, desperate slut he is.

 

Dom Kylo:

Definitely some boot worship involved. Poe would be crawling on the ground like a good little fucktoy and Kylo would press his boot into his face. “Clean it.” Poe’s tongue snakes out between his teeth and he flattens it against the leather.

Kylo presses his heel into the floor, bringing the rubber sole to Poe’s lips. Poe licks the dirt and grime off, his stomach churning. “What do you say?” He lifts Poe’s chin with the toe of his boot, forcing him to look up. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Kylo would spank Poe like there’s no tomorrow. “Be a good boy and take your punishment.” Poe is flung over his knee, ass bared. Kylo shoves two gloved fingers into his mouth as he spanks him. “You like that?” “Mm… Mm-hmm,” Poe nods, slobbering into Kylo’s hand.

Kylo peels his glove off with his teeth and spits onto his fingers. He teases Poe’s entrance, scissoring his fingers against the tight hole.

He bends Poe over his desk and takes him. His thrusts are fast and raw, Poe’s hole opening around his cock over and over. “Fuck me harder, Daddy!” He force-chokes him ruthlessly, curling his fingers into a fist. Tears prick at Poe’s eyes. They cum at the same time, Poe thrusting into his own hand while Kylo spills himself inside him.


	7. Rey Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Do you do Rey smut? Lmao I have no life 

Rey’s a virgin but she knows exactly what she likes. At night, desperate to sleep, she slips her hand between her legs and pleasures herself. Sometimes she cums two or three times, whimpering quietly. She’ll always remember the first time she tasted herself, her curious tongue exploring her fingers. She made a habit of it after that.

So she’s not surprised when she eats you out for the first time. She tastes your desire, relishing in the strong aroma and flavor, making you wet beyond belief. Her eyes meet yours, an intense and hungry stare as she ravishes you.

You would be desperate to let her hair down and run your fingers through it, but her hairstyle is complicated to say the least. As you unravel each bun, you’re easily distracted by her mouth, and you struggle to focus on your efforts. She looks up at you and giggles, moving her hands from your thighs to help you out. Finally her hair is free and you can tug and pull to your heart’s content.

Rey would be quick to smile and laugh at how easily you come undone for her. She delights in making you feel good, imagining how it will feel when it’s her turn. Her muscular arms come in handy for fingering you, thrusting hard and fast. With her fingers stuffed inside you, she comes up to kiss you passionately. She touches her forehead to yours and you search her face, admiring her delicate features.

“Don’t close your eyes,” she says. You obey her, making eye contact while you cum. Your eyes go wide, she’s thumbing your clit so hard, and you moan her name. “Rey, please, don’t stop!” “Never,” she grins as you clench around her fingers. Your orgasm is long and powerful.

When you go down on her she’s demanding, grinding her face up against your lips. You swirl your tongue around her clit and suck hard. She pulls your hair playfully, smiling down at you, and she’s panting in her excitement. “Good girl, just like that.”

She blushes profusely when she cums for you. Her mouth hangs open and she moans loudly. You lick up her cum, watching her catch her breath.

Afterwards there’s lots of cuddling. You breathe in Rey’s sweet scent and kiss her face gently. Rey entwines her fingers with yours and gives your hand a squeeze. You nuzzle into the crook of her neck while she wraps her arms around you. You both sleep soundly for once.


	8. Darkpilot Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Okay but darkpilot dirty talk

-“Tell me everything you do when you touch yourself, you naughty boy. Who do you think of?” “Y-you. Only you. I fuck myself into my hand and cum all over myself moaning your name.” “Good. Tonight you don’t cum until I want you to.”

-“Find a hole and use it, Kylo. I’m just here to be used.”

-(pulling on Poe’s hair) “Look at me.” (spits on him) “What are you?” “I- I’m your filthy little whore.” “That’s right. And you’re gonna suck my cock like a whore.”

-“You’ve been dreaming about this. I know you have. All you want is to choke on my cock.” “Yes, please, please I wanna choke on your big cock, give it to-” (Kylo shoves his dick into his mouth before he can finish)

-“Fuck, you make me so hard. You see what you do to me? You drive me crazy when you look up at me like that.”

-“Fuck, Kylo, you’re so big. I…” (slurp) “I can’t wait to take this cock.”

-“What a sweet little ass. So ready for me. I want your ass to bounce against me while I fuck you.”

-“Tell me where to stick my finger.” “Hnnng, you know where…” “Tell me, you little slut.” “In my asshole, you fucking… Asshole!”

-(gripping Poe’s face) “Watch your mouth.”

-“I’m gonna fuck your tight little hole until you’re sore and covered in cum.”

-“Baby, don’t stop! Fuck me harder!” “Take it.”

-“I want to taste you. I want to drink all your cum, please let me taste your cum.”

-“Fuck… Close your eyes, I’m gonna cum on your face.”

-“You taste so good. Can I cum for you, Kylo?” “I want you to cum into your hand and then eat it.”

-“Good boy.”


	9. Sidecut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: what would kylo do if his girl had gotten a side cut (half shaved) this can be dirty or fluffy, you choose!

Kylo would love to rub the shaved side of your head. He thinks it feels like a puppy.

But he misses being able to run his fingers through your hair, complaining that “one side isn’t enough.” Same goes for pulling your hair during sex; he does his best though.

He would give you a touch-up buzz when you needed it, enjoying the intimacy and the trust you put in him. He’d leave the shavings on the bathroom floor for someone else to clean up.

He’d want to dye your hair a vibrant color, maybe blue, just to be even more pUnK RaWk. You’d give in and try it out for at least a couple weeks.

When showering together he would enjoy massaging shampoo into your scalp. Your haircut saves time so there’s more time for other activities.


	10. Bush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Kylo Ren headcannons with a girl who has pubic hair? Kinda self conscious about this, on me anyways

I feel like Kylo honestly wouldn’t care, he’s just stoked he gets to see you naked.

He massages your pussy while he kisses you deeply, biting your bottom lip. His fingers thread through your delicate hair and find their way to your clit.

He goes down on you and asks you to spread your lips to give him better access. His nose brushes your curly hair while he nips at your folds.

He blows warm air across your mound, producing a tingling sensation. He tugs on your hair with his teeth. He loves it.

When he fucks you he appreciates the lack of razor burn like let’s be real.


	11. Dom Poe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I need Poe to Dom me like really bad! You guys have any Hc to help my thirst!

Poe’s been around the block, but he’s still cautious with you, especially if you haven’t been dommed before. He asks what you want him to do to you. Verbal humiliation, bondage, pain- you’re down for all of it.

Once he knows what you want he’s downright mean to you. He spanks you viciously and calls you a dirty little slut. “You like that, don’t you? You want more?” (smack) “That’s right, scream for me.”

“You think you deserve this cock? You think you deserve to be my little fucktoy?” You hesitate, not sure how to respond. “You don’t. You’re nothing.”

You beg for his cock, promising you’ll be a good girl if he fucks you. He relents, letting you suck him off, but he keeps talking down to you while you do it.

He ties your hands behind your back and throws you face first onto the bed. You whine, your voice muffled by the sheets. He grabs a handful of your hair and enters you with a groan.

He fucks you hard, panting and muttering curses under his breath. His balls slap loudly against you and he gives your ass another spanking. “Oh, Poe, please can I taste your cum?” He grins to himself. “Fuck yeah.”

He flips you over and cums into your open mouth. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this.” Finally some praise.

He makes sure to practice aftercare, bringing you a warm drink and a blanket and kissing your forehead. He tells you what a good job you did and asks if it can be his turn next time.


	12. Daddy Poe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Daddy kink with Poe Dameron because damn that man is fucking hot

He gets home from a mission and finds you fast asleep. He sits next to you and starts gently rubbing your shoulders. You wake up and turn to him, bleary-eyed. “Daddy, you’re back!”

“How’s my angel? Have you been a good girl today?” You smile but can’t make eye contact. He tips your chin up to make you look at him. His tone darkens. “Have you been naughty?”

You tell him how you touched yourself without his permission. “Daddy’s disappointed, Princess. You know what happens when you misbehave, don’t you?”

Tears start to well up in your eyes. “I’m sorry Daddy, I just missed you so much…” “Shh, shh. Daddy has to punish you now, sweetheart. But I’ll try to be gentle.”

He bends you over his knee and spanks you, rubbing your ass after each spank as if to soothe the reddening skin. When he’s done punishing you he kisses you softly. “Now are you going to be a good little girl for me?” You nod plaintively and he starts peeling your clothes off.

He fucks you slowly, gliding in and out of your wetness, moving your hair from your face and cupping your cheek. He takes your left nipple into his mouth and sucks gently.

You ride him and run your fingers through his chest hair. His muscles flex under your touch. “You like that, baby?” “Yes, Daddy, I love it.” He thrusts up into you, gripping your hips for stability.

He thumbs your clit, edging you until you’re sobbing and begging. Finally he lets you cum and you scream his name. “That’s it, Princess. Such a good girl.”

He cums inside you, groaning loudly. You collapse onto him, littering kisses along his collarbone. He sighs and runs his fingers through your hair. “Come on, sweetheart. I’ll run us a bath.”


	13. Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: can you do Poe dealing with a reader who's a survivor of sexual assault?

He would respect your boundaries and make you feel safe. Even when you’re just kissing or cuddling, he makes it clear you can stop whenever and you don’t owe him anything.

Whether you’re feeling hypersexual or sex-repulsed, Poe would meet you halfway. He’s pretty horny himself but he’s mature enough to know he should take care of himself sometimes.

On tough days he’d hold you close if that’s what you wanted, or he’d comfort you in other ways like making you food.

He’d always remind you how beautiful and valuable you are. He’d tell you that you don’t always have to be strong, and he wants to be your shoulder to cry on.

Finn and Rey like to pull pranks on Poe, sometimes jumping out from behind corners or sneaking up behind him. But when you get caught in the middle of one of these pranks, it triggers an anxiety attack. Poe is furious with his friends and demands they cut it out. They both apologize profusely and are nothing but friendly after that.

Poe is so grateful to have you, but he sometimes worries he isn’t good enough. There are times when you withdraw or lash out, and he blames himself. You explain that it’s not him, it’s the leftover fear and trauma. He nods quietly and asks for a hug.


	14. First Time with Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Ok but can you imagine your first time being with Finn. He would be so sweet and attentive and ugh 

Finn utterly worships your body, kissing every inch of you. “Oh my god, you’re so beautiful.” He slowly makes his way down your body, making you squirm under his lips.

He’s fantasized about this forever and he can’t believe he gets to touch you. He squeezes your thighs as he spreads them apart, the pads of his fingers buzzing across your skin.

He’s anxious about eating you out and he licks your folds experimentally. He spits on your clit and licks in circles around it. “Does that feel good?” Your moans are answer enough. His actions become more fervent and you dig your nails into his scalp. He looks up at you and smiles against your pussy. You squeal his name when you cum for him and he wipes his mouth on your thigh with a grin.

He hovers over you, not sure if he’s allowed to kiss you with where his mouth has been. “Can I…?” You giggle and reply, “You don’t have to ask.” His lips are hungry, tongue searching your mouth and finding you pliant and ready for him.

When he pushes into you for the first time, he watches your face closely. “Are you okay?” “Fuck yes, please fuck me harder.” He kisses your neck while he thrusts into you, little moans and gasps of pleasure escaping his lips.

He cups your breasts with both hands, tweaking your nipples with his thumbs. You reach for one of his hands and suck on his fingers. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” he says between thrusts.

He pulls out and cums on your stomach, his hips jerking violently. “Shit, I’ve never cum that hard in my life. Holy shit.” He catches his breath and kisses you hard. Then he invites you for a nice long shower.


	15. Kylux Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trevors-dead asked: Anyone have any kylux sandwich & inappropriate use of a lightsaber headcannons for me ♡ I only need them to live

Kylo trains Hux’s mouth with a brutal face-fucking, thrusting deep into the General’s throat. While Hux chokes on his length, Kylo uses the Force to stretch your pussy open until your knees are buckling. You lie on the bed and spread your legs for him. He makes a beckoning motion over Hux’s head and you feel it against your front wall, tugging at the spongy flesh.

Kylo teases Hux’s lips with the saber, drawing it along his jaw and tapping his cheek lightly. “Open.” Hux obeys and wraps his lips around the hilt. Kylo pushes it in, making him gag. A stream of spit drips out of his mouth and pools on the floor. “Look at you, choking on my weapon like a pathetic slut. You are a slut, aren’t you?” Hux moans, nodding, and Kylo twists the saber in his mouth.

He pulls the saber out and inspects it mockingly. “He’s made it nice and wet for you, Y/N…” You shiver at his words as he stalks over to you. Hux watches as Kylo slowly pushes the saber into you, pain twisting up your face as you cry out. “That’s right, take it.” Hux sits next to you and kisses you, swallowing up your moans and gasps of pleasure. The saber is so massive you can only take a few inches of it. It stretches you open impossibly wide and you clench, feeling every ridge.

Kylo tosses the saber aside and orders you to your hands and knees. You suck the General’s cock while the Commander takes you from behind. Each thrust forces you forward until you’re gagging and drooling everywhere. Hux threads his fingers through your hair as his cock gets bigger and harder in your mouth.

Now Kylo’s got Hux on his back, getting railed into next week. You sit on Hux’s face, watching Kylo’s dark eyes as he drinks in the sight of you. Twitching from Hux’s hot tongue and nipping teeth, you lean forward to catch Kylo in a sloppy kiss. He explores your mouth, gripping your jaw like a vice in his strong hand. You moan desperately against his lips while you ride Hux’s tongue.

You end up sore and covered in cum, reeling from multiple orgasms thanks to Hux’s skills. Kylo kisses your cum-soaked lips and Hux laps up his own load from your stomach. You muss up his ginger hair, smiling against Kylo’s lips.


	16. Knifeplay with Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: HC FOR KYLO AND READER USING KNIFE PLAY COS KYLO IS A KINKY FUCK AND HE LOVES BEING IN CONTROL (i can't go 15 minutes without some kinky fuckery about Kylo)

Kylo pulls out [this knife](http://fuckingkyloren.tumblr.com/post/142643317494) and your breath hitches. He holds it between his teeth and watches you undress while he does the same. He grips the knife in his large hand. “You want this?” You whimper, nodding. “Show me where you want it.” With shaky hands you guide the knife to your throat. You arch your face away and your breath rattles. Kylo runs the flat of the blade along your ear and your face, the curve of the knife mirroring the curve of your jaw.

He presses the back of the blade to your throat again and you swallow. “Are you scared?” You whimper again. “Y-Yes, Commander.” He clicks his tongue. “Scared of what?” He brings the knife down to your collarbone and pokes the tip of it against your sensitive skin. “Scared of… this?” The blade digs into your skin, bringing droplets of blood to the surface. He leaves a long scratch mark, the metal stinging you like a tattoo.

He flattens the blade against your nipple and it hardens against the cold steel. He leans down to suck on the scratch he left, tongue lapping at your blood. He kisses you deeply while the tip of the knife presses into the bottom of your jaw. You taste the mixture of iron and saliva as your tongues wrestle. “So eager for me,” he purrs. You can’t nod, but you manage to stammer another “Yes, Commander.”

He fucks you, hard, while he traces light scratch marks along your chest. You’re careful to keep your breaths shallow, and you start to get light-headed. He cuts you below your breast and thumbs at the spot. You accept his thumb in your mouth, rolling your tongue in circles around it, licking his calloused fingertip.

The blade is at your neck again, and Kylo’s lips are at your ear. “Cum for me or I’ll fucking slit your throat,” he growls. You reach down to touch yourself, rubbing desperate circles around your clit. He stares into your eyes and smiles wickedly. Your whole body shakes as you climax, whimpering pathetically, your head straining away from the knife. As you clench around him, he cums loudly. He snaps his hips into you a few more times and bites your earlobe. Then he brings the bloody steel to your mouth and you lick it clean.


	17. Random Ship for Beth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bestwithalisp asked: Ship me hard with KR bby haha

When you have sex with Kylo, he’s rough and impatient. He tears your clothes from your body and tosses them aside, his own clothes following shortly after. He grips your ass in his strong hands and squeezes, growling into your ear. You throw your hands over his shoulders and plant soft kisses on his neck. But the more gentle you are with him, the rougher he gets with you.

He nearly rips your hair out as he angles your head toward the ceiling. He bites your neck hard, drawing blood. He looks into your eyes and smiles, showing off his red-stained teeth. You pull him closer, silently asking for a kiss, and you taste blood as he ravages your mouth. 

His big cock makes your breath hitch as it stretches you open. “Oh, fuck me baby, just like that.” He pauses, frowning. “What did you call me?” “I- I mean, Commander. Fuck me, Commander, sir…” He’s not satisfied, so he punishes your insolence with a slap across the face. Your mouth hangs open in shock, pain buzzing along your cheek, and you moan when he starts pounding into you again.

He wraps one hand around your throat and the pressure builds, a painful lump forming when you swallow thickly against his grip. You gasp for air, but he doesn’t let up. “You wanna breathe?” he teases. “Nnn- yes!” “Then cum for me.” He forces you to obey his command.


	18. Another Kylux Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I srsly don't know if this is done already but what about Hux, kylo and the reader having a threesome with light bdsm? I'm really into that kind of shit but it also includes hickies? It's okay if you didn't do it, you are still my fav writer <3

Standing naked in Kylo’s quarters, you shiver in the cold air. Kylo stalks around you, sizing you up, and grips your jaw in his gloved hand. “She’ll do nicely,” he says to Hux. The General flashes you a self-satisfied grin. Kylo cuffs your hands behind your back and pushes you to your knees.

Hux caresses your sides with his riding crop, tickling your skin and making you squirm. He snaps the crop against one of your nipples, then the other. He brings it under your chin to make you look up at him and he smacks you across the face. Kylo paws at your hair from behind you, angling your head up so he can catch you in an upside-down kiss while Hux returns his attention to your chest.

Once you’re nice and pink, Hux pulls you to your feet. He moves your hair away from your neck and sucks your skin into his mouth, working it between his teeth. He leaves an angry purple mark, claiming you as his own. He works his way down your body, sucking as he goes, leaving more hickies along your collarbone and your breasts. Kylo leaves bite marks on your shoulder and his hot breath tickles your ear as he whispers, “Are you ready to get fucked, little girl?”

“Yes, Commander,” you breathe. He pulls you back against his hips so you can feel his erection through his clothes, pushing into your cuffed hands. Hux smirks and kisses you roughly while he chokes you. You gasp into the General’s mouth and fumble for Kylo’s cock.

Both men quickly undress and suddenly you’re face-first on the bed. Kylo stands behind you, teasing your entrance, while Hux brings his cock to your mouth. He turns your head to the side and grips the back of your neck, pushing past your lips until you’re gagging and sputtering. Unable to move or support yourself, you’re completely at Hux and Kylo’s mercy.

“You want this cock?” Kylo snarls. “Mmf…” you moan around Hux’s cock. Hux lets out something between a moan and a sigh. “I think that’s a yes, Ren.” Kylo pushes his big cock into you and you groan like a wounded animal, tongue lapping at the head of Hux’s cock. Hux laughs. “Ooh, she likes it.” Kylo snaps his hips against your ass. “Yeah? You like that?” Another groan and he’s fucking you harder, faster.

Hux’s cock twitches as he cums into your mouth, hot spurts hitting the back of your throat. You swallow obediently as he pulls your hair. Kylo keeps slamming into you and reaches around to rub at your clit insistently, forcing you over the edge and you clench around him as you climax. Then Kylo pulls out and you feel his cum land on your lower back. Your legs finally give out and you lie spread-eagle on your stomach, covered in hickies and cum and drool.


	19. Kylo Headcanons

☠ - angry/violent headcanon: well he has his full blown tantrums of course, but he also has a more subdued type of anger that’s somehow more threatening. His voice gets quiet and intense, and his jaw clenches, and he rolls his shoulders/tilts his head/cracks his neck. His chest rises and falls, deep shuddering breaths as if he’s about to scream. But he just sort of grumbles, a low threatening sound, warning you that if you don’t apologize/leave you will be very sorry.

✿ - Sex headcanon: he’s kinky af and he’s a switch. He likes bloodplay, sometimes with his saber and sometimes with his teeth. He likes the squeaking sounds his leather gloves make when he fingers your wet pussy. He’s quiet during sex but he loves it when you’re loud. He has a big cock and he knows it. He moans your name like a prayer- or a curse- when he cums all over your tits. He likes the taste of his own cum.

ൠ - random headcanon: Kylo once caught Hux and Phasma smoking some dank-ass space weed in the forest on Starkiller. He joined in and took a couple hits, but he’s a total lightweight so he got a little fucked up. He laughed way too hard at Phasma’s jokes, doubling over and clutching his stomach. “Ow.. Ow, oh my god I can’t hang out with you guys, you make me laugh too much,” he giggled as he wiped away a tear. Then he started using the Force in silly ways, like ruffling Hux’s hair and breaking a branch off a tree to use as a walking stick. He now claims that being high gets him more in tune with the Force and makes him appreciate the vastness of the universe and all the energies flowing through it.

♦ - quirks/hobbies headcanon: Kylo likes baths more than showers. He likes to close his eyes and just soak until the water’s cold and he’s all wrinkly like a prune. He meditates every day, clearing his mind of the violent thoughts that so often torture him. He also enjoys reading about history and politics. He’s outwardly proud of himself for being intimidating, but he secretly hates how Troopers fall silent and stand up straighter when he enters a room, as if they’ve just been talking about him. He eats slowly and often doesn’t have much of an appetite. He wishes he had a close friend to confide in.

☾ - sleep headcanon: Kylo sleeps on his side all curled up and he lets his feet poke out from under the covers. He has insomnia which he fights off with deep breathing exercises. He also has nightmares, often jolting awake in a cold sweat. Sometimes he has lucid dreams in which he fantasizes about having a different life, on some faraway planet with loving parents and a stable mental state. Poor bby.

☆ - happy headcanon: He’s happiest when he’s alone with his lover(s). He’s a closet cuddleslut. He loves to hear someone’s heartbeat and feel their fingers intertwine with his, making him feel wanted. He also has rare moments of happiness when he’s alone, staring out a viewport at the stars, feeling small and lonesome but serene at the same time.

★ - sad headcanon: Kylo is almost never sad without being angry at the same time. He tries to convert his sadness into rage, lashing out at whosoever crosses his path. But underneath it all he’s fragile, scarred, and helpless. Alone in his quarters, he fights back tears, his cheeks red with shame. He runs his hands through his hair and tugs, or he digs his nails into his skin- seeking physical pain as a distraction from his sorrow. His shoulders heave as he starts to sob, his stomach coiling in revulsion at his own weakness. He presses the heels of his hands against his eyes until he sees spots. He thinks back on all the lives he’s taken, everything he’s destroyed, and weeps for the life that he’ll never have- the version of himself who is proud and strong and good.


	20. Knifeplay with Kylux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: COME ON PWEEZ DO THIS LET REN, HUX AND THE READER HAVE A KNIFE PLAY THREESOME I KNOW YOURS WILL ROCK BECAUSE I LOVE YOUR FANFICS AND I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN WHAT THEY DO TO ME BUT I'M IN LUV WITH YOUR WRITING <333333

“I have a present for you, Ren.”

You looked up, still cradling Kylo’s head between your thighs, to see Hux in the doorway. Kylo rolled his eyes. “I’m a little busy.” He nuzzled your dark curls with his nose, giving your pussy another lick.

Hux strode into the bedroom. “I think you’ll like it.” He held a knife out in front of Kylo’s face and clicked open the pretty rainbow blade. Kylo’s eyes widened a little and a smile spread across his face. Hux looked at you and poked the tip of the knife into your thigh. “What do you say, Y/N?” He dragged the knife up towards your stomach, just lightly enough to tickle your skin. “Up for a little fun?”

You shivered, hesitating. “Are you going to hurt me?”

“Tsk… Only a little.”

You took a rattling breath as Kylo got back to work and Hux drew the knife up between your breasts. Fear and arousal coiled together in your stomach at the cold touch of steel. Hux locked eyes with you. “You like this?” You nodded silently. Your hands stayed nestled in Kylo’s hair, and you were fast approaching orgasm when Kylo suddenly took your clit into his mouth. He sucked and swirled his tongue in circles, drawing a powerful climax out of you. As you arched your back, the knife bit into the tender skin of your sternum. Droplets of blood rose to the surface and trickled down toward your stomach. You hissed at the sting, watching the thin trail of red stain your skin.

Hux pressed the back of the blade against your throat and you swallowed thickly. “Good girl,” he purred. “She is, isn’t she?” Kylo said with a chuckle. The other man huffed. “That’s why I said it, Ren.” Hux handed the knife to Kylo and started to undress. Kylo licked the blade seductively, lapping up your blood, his chin still glistening with your fluids. You grinned and pushed his hair away from his face. He leaned into your touch like a cat.

Kylo sat up and pulled your hips down towards him, grazing your mound with his cock. He held the knife between his teeth and spread your legs with both hands. Hux stood by the edge of the bed, his hips lined up with your mouth. You turned your head to the side and let your jaw hang open for him. Both men pushed in at once and you moaned softly, flattening your tongue under Hux’s cock, rolling your hips up against Kylo.

Kylo used the knife to lightly trace his name along your stomach, over and over as he rammed into you. You would have giggled at the tickling sensation if you weren’t stuffed with a mouthful of cock. You felt the knife break skin again, a horizontal slice below your ribcage. You whined at the sting and popped off of Hux’s dick to look down at Kylo, who was flattening the blade to gather up your blood and spread it on your tits. He fucked you harder, spurred on by the sight of you bleeding for him. Hux pushed your face down against the bed so he could thrust past your lips again.

You gulped as the knife was brought to your throat again. “Suck harder,” Kylo commanded. You obeyed, staying as still as possible to avoid getting cut. The tension sparked a fire between your legs and you reached down to rub at your clit. You came hard, moaning around Hux’s cock, the cold steel still pressing against your neck.

Then Hux took the knife from Kylo, left his cock stuffed in your throat, and ran the flat of the blade along your jaw. His cock twitched as he emptied himself in your mouth, the knife scraping dangerously along your cheek. He cut his own hand and smeared his blood on your face. The sight was too much for Kylo, who spilled his cum into you with a howl. You blinked in shock at Hux, who was bleeding quite a bit. He smirked. “Guess we both need to get patched up.”


	21. Poe Is Fucking Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you supply me with some dirty gay Poe HC's for tonight? I gotta sing and for some goddamn reason I can hit higher notes when I think of some nasty things

Poe takes his time undressing you, running his hands along your chest, feeling your muscles flex under his touch. He kisses along your shoulder and lightly bites your neck, the scrape of his teeth sending goosebumps down your arms.

He loves to tug on your hair while you suck his cock. He grows harder in your mouth and you gladly open wide to fit him. He thrusts into your throat, making tears prick at the corners of your eyes, and he moans your name while you pleasure him.

Poe wants nothing more than to get you on your hands and knees. When he does, he spreads your ass with both hands and spits generously to get you ready for him. His tongue explores your hole, making you gasp and writhe at the sensation. “I can’t wait to be inside you,” he groans as he slips one finger in. “You’re so fucking tight for me.”

His thick cock stings as it stretches you open. Your knees nearly buckle under you when he buries himself to the hilt. He has to stop and breathe for a minute or he’ll cum on the spot. When he moves again you both moan shamelessly, the room filling with slick slapping sounds.

He flips over to let you ride him and he slowly strokes your cock in rhythm with your ass bouncing against him. You feel his chest hair under your fingers and dig your nails into his skin. Then you wrap one hand around his throat and squeeze. “Cum for me, Poe.” He grins. “Choke me harder and I will.”

You obey and his reaction is immediate. You feel the warm spurt of his cum in your ass and hear his ragged moan, which you swallow up in a kiss. Your lips are still locked and suddenly you’re cumming. Poe fondles your balls as you cover his stomach in white ropes. You spread some cum between your fingers and feed it to him. With both of you as sticky and sweaty as you are, you agree it’s time for a shower.


	22. Sleepy Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I can't sleep and I'm having anxiety :( any Hux HCs with helping you fall asleep?

You’d be supplied with only the most comfortable sheets and bedclothes to make insomnia less frequent. Still, some nights your anxiety would get the better of you and you’d be poking him awake complaining that you couldn’t stop your racing thoughts.

Hux would make you chamomile tea and give you a light backrub while you sat up in bed. You’d be melting under his touch as he worked out the knots in your shoulders, gently rolling his thumbs along your muscles.

He’d kiss your fingers and your tummy and your neck, making you giggle and squirm. If the laughter wasn’t enough to chase your anxiety away, he’d encourage you to talk through it with him. He’d reassure you that he’ll protect you and you’ll be okay.

If you kept waking up, he’d take you outside to a viewport, sit you down on a blanket, and hold you while pointing out constellations. He’d play with your hair until your eyes finally started to droop, then he’d quickly take your hand and lead you back to his quarters.

You’d fall asleep in his arms, lulled by his gentle caresses and his whispered confessions of love.

In the morning your eyes would flutter open to find him kissing your hands again, one knuckle at a time. He’d notice you waking up and gently kiss your lips, then trail his hand down your body to initiate other activities.


	23. Darkstormpilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I want a darkstormpilot threesome FIRE THE HEADCANNONS.

Kylo fucks Poe’s face while Finn sucks Kylo’s balls. The two men are on their knees, worshiping Kylo’s cock. He spits on it and sprays them in the process. As Poe pulls off to wipe his face, Kylo forces him back down onto his dick and tells him to take it like a good boy. Finn and Poe kiss, putting on a show for Kylo, their tongues wrestling obscenely as they both moan.

Kylo wears a cock ring and sucks Finn’s cock while Poe fucks him. Finn is watching Poe hungrily, chewing his lip, keeping his fingers tangled in Kylo’s hair. Kylo sobs around Finn’s length, his cock aching and leaking with want, but he won’t get to cum until he satisfies them both.

Poe spanks him and reaches around to play with his balls, teasing him mercilessly. Kylo pops off of Finn’s dick to beg, “Please fuck me harder!” Finn slaps his face with his dick and spits in his eye, getting revenge for before. Kylo blinks in surprise before a smile spreads across his face. He licks the tip of Finn’s cock and starts sucking again, eliciting a groan from the younger man.

As Poe pounds into Kylo, he’s forced forward onto Finn’s cock until he’s choking. The sensation is too much for Finn, who spills himself into Kylo’s mouth. He grabs his hair and holds him down on his cock until he swallows all of it. Poe isn’t far behind, pulling out and cumming all over Kylo’s ass. Then and only then does Kylo get to cum, and they make sure he cleans up his mess.


	24. Studying Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Study hc nonnie. Can we please have Kylo, Matt the Radar Tech, and Rey? :)

Kylo would be a crying ball of stress the whole time. He’d sit doubled over at a desk or on the floor, surrounded by notes, running his hands through his hair and mumbling to himself. He isn’t good at studying in groups, preferring to keep to himself, but he’s willing to compare notes if you’re confused on something. He scribbles in the margins almost constantly, making a mess of his papers, but there’s a system of organization behind the madness.

Matt would have trouble staying awake and focusing. He’s usually either checking Facebook or zoning out, but he doesn’t need to study much anyway since he’s naturally smart. He memorizes things by saying them aloud over and over, driving you a little crazy having to listen to that. He turns in essays without proofreading them and he refuses to get less than 5 hours of sleep no matter how unprepared he might be. You jealously watch him leave to go to bed, knowing you have to stay up and finish studying.

Rey would be surprisingly good at pulling all-nighters. She’s always at the ready with refills of coffee, making it just to your liking. She likes to study by quizzing you and vice versa. She explains concepts carefully, chewing on a pencil eraser and screwing up her face in concentration. She always makes a big breakfast the morning before an exam, and she sends you good luck texts before all of yours.


	25. Bipolar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hello mods, I've been suffering from manic depression for around 3-4 years now, could I have some head cannons with First Order characters dealing with different episodes please, I've never really seen the written for someone with manic depression.

Kylo knows firsthand what depression is like, so he wants to take care of you any way he can. When you oversleep, he drags you out of bed and into the shower, planting apologetic kisses on your shoulder. “If you stay in bed it will only get worse. Trust me.” When you’re manic he gives you lots of attention, keeping your mind occupied with conversation, sometimes just blinking in surprise at the way your mind is working. He encourages your creativity in whatever form it takes. If you’re irritable or even enraged he gets soft and quiet, not exactly walking on eggshells but just trying to avoid making you mad.

Hux does his best to keep you company through sleepless nights, but he always dozes off eventually. He apologizes when he wakes up, pulling you into a tight hug, asking if you got any sleep. He reads up on the side effects of your medication, keeping a close eye on you as he tries and fails to hide how worried he is. You’re sick of him being a helicopter-boyfriend but you know it comes from a good place. Eventually he learns to roll with the punches, learning what to expect from different episodes, and promising to be there for you no matter what happens. “It won’t be easy, but I know you’re strong enough to survive this.”

Phasma encourages you to tap into your negative feelings and use them in constructive ways, like sparring with her. “Don’t go easy on me.” When you’re all sore limbs and bloody knuckles, you break down in her arms. She wraps you up in an embrace, resting her head on yours and stroking your hair. In your manic states, she’s patient with you even if you’re loud and hyperactive. She does her best to protect you and keep you safe. She sticks with you amid the mayhem of med changes, helping you find a combination that won’t make you feel flat and lifeless but will help you feel like yourself again.


End file.
